


bereave

by Sir_Mantra



Series: Alphabetical Akaken [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Mantra/pseuds/Sir_Mantra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right now, in the dark of night, they could hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bereave

**Author's Note:**

> kikuo's music is beyond this world, especially "night song". what a beautiful man
> 
> any comments, especially on how to improve, are always appreciated :)
> 
> (reuploaded due to messy formatting)

At night, it was their time. Before the crows cried, it was their time. Before the birds and the cats called loudly for them, it was their time.

Right now, in the dark of night, they could hide.

A languid sort of feeling, he recognised. Despite the clock’s hand cruel against their fate — mercilessly ticking on and on until the moon faded away and the sun came to play — it felt as if time had stopped.

Because right now, in the dark of night, they could  _still_  hide.

So Kenma touched Akaashi’s lips gently with his finger tips, felt the softness underlined in his chapped lips, and he sighed pleasantly as he melted into him once more. Space, to them, was non-existent, and it helped push time out of their lives for a little while longer.

“ _Kenma_ ,” Akaashi breathed into his neck. His strong arms were firm around Kenma’s lower back, pushing the two bodies into each other until they merged as one. Akaashi inhaled a deep breath — a quiet, appreciative sigh following after — and Kenma’s gasp was still. 

They were floating, he swore. They were floating further and further away from this life they called reality.

“ _I…_ ” Akaashi murmured, voice low and pressed into Kenma’s skin. Kenma’s eyes steadily closed; he took great delight in Akaashi’s mellifluous voice. His voice, carrying even the most minimal words, was enough to fortify the light. In this moment, Kenma could indulge in the darkness and succumb until he disappeared. He didn’t have to be afraid anymore. He could enjoy these fading moments.

Akaashi pulled away from his neck, grey eyes languorously fixed on him. He was close, so close, and it was as if time no longer existed. Kenma noticed his dark eyelashes, the little curved silhouette they left on his cheeks. He also noticed the small freckle dotted beneath his left eye and the fact that his eyebrows (which were eternally a paradox because were they either thin or thick?) were not narrowed like usual but  _relaxed_. In fact, his entire disposition seemed at ease.

Then, slowly, his lips curved upwards into a gentle smile. 

Kenma’s breath hitched. The stars shined brighter than ever before.

“ _Akaashi…_ ” Kenma murmured absentmindedly, transfixed, his gaze stuck on his face. He was paralysed now, wasn’t he, because this was no longer a dream, no longer a false reality, but this was really, truly, quite scarily  _love_. 

Akaashi’s fingers intertwined with Kenma’s, a subtle glow of warmth spreading amongst them. The touch soon softened into simple hand holding. Kenma could feel his heart thrumming as he rested his forehead against Akaashi’s. This simple, genuine love was so overwhelming, and yet he was so, so happy.

“ _I love you_ ,” Akaashi whispered, and Kenma kissed him hard. He ignored the silent tears that rolled down his cheeks.

Because the night would soon end and they would have to pretend that none of this happened, but, in this declining moment, time was theirs.

For now they could still hide.


End file.
